ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Spencer's Crew
Spencer's crew are a group of five sports enthusiasts who are racist - Kevin, Spencer, Trey, Charlie, and an unnamed fifth.The Fifth (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 00:24). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. The Fifth says: "Kevin?"Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 4:28-4:31). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Yeah. Spencer's from the old neighborhood, Brooklyn Heights."''Spencer (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 4:21-4:22). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. ''Spencer says: "This is Trey and Charlie."Isenberg, Marty and Skir, Bob (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The True Face of a Monster" (First Draft January 20, 1997) (Script Cast List). Line reads: "Trey - Spence's weightlifting buddy. Real stocky. Jerkier than Spence, and more open about his bigotry."Isenberg, Marty and Skir, Bob (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The True Face of a Monster" (First Draft January 20, 1997) (Script p. 07). Spence says: "This is Trey and Charlie." History In 1997, Kevin and an unnamed friend broke into the Beth Shalom Synagogue. They vandalized the synagogue with racist graffiti and property damage. However, they were attacked by a Golem and covered in clay. The police remanded them to Memorial Hospital. After reaching a dead end, the attending doctor called in the Extreme Ghostbusters the next day. Meanwhile, Roland Jackson and Garrett Miller ran into Spencer, Trey, and Charlie running a simple basketball pick up scam and whittled $50 from an unsuspecting pair. Though not outright saying it, the crew didn't take too kindly to Roland but Garrett was unaware of it. Garrett soon began hanging out with them at a local gym then taking part in their pursuit of an adrenaline rush - parachuting from a secured rooftop. A couple of days later, the crew took Garrett along to the synagogue to get some payback. Garrett realized they were the vandals and tried to convince them to stop. They shoved him off his wheelchair and continued with their revenge. Their act did not go unnoticed and the Golem attacked them. The Ghostbusters eventually destroyed the Golem, freeing its victims. All five in the crew were arrested. Trivia *In the first draft, the two vandals in the cold opening were named Gunther and Carl. In the episode, one was renamed Kevin.Isenberg, Marty and Skir, Bob (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The True Face of a Monster" (First Draft January 20, 1997) (Script Cast List). Line reads: "Gunther - One of the two vandals who desecrates a synagogue, and gets cocooned for his troubles."Isenberg, Marty and Skir, Bob (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The True Face of a Monster" (First Draft January 20, 1997) (Script p. 01). Line reads: "--two 19-year-old, white bread looking athletic types."Isenberg, Marty and Skir, Bob (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The True Face of a Monster" (First Draft January 20, 1997) (Script Cast List). Line reads: "Carl - The other vandal, who also gets cocooned."Isenberg, Marty and Skir, Bob (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The True Face of a Monster" (First Draft January 20, 1997) (Script p. 01). Line reads: "--two 19-year-old, white bread looking athletic types." *Spencer was originally named "Spence" in the first draft.Isenberg, Marty and Skir, Bob (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The True Face of a Monster" (First Draft January 20, 1997) (Script Cast List). Line reads: "Spence - Garrett's old buddy, who's trying to lead him into fighting the good fight... against other races. He is a swaggering jock, a charming jerk."Isenberg, Marty and Skir, Bob (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The True Face of a Monster" (First Draft January 20, 1997) (Script p. 07). Garrett says: "Spence is from my old neighborhood."Isenberg, Marty and Skir, Bob (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The True Face of a Monster" (First Draft January 20, 1997) (Script p. 19). Garrett says: "I haven't Spence in years." Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters *"The True Face of a Monster" References Gallery KevinAndOtherVandal.jpg|Unnamed looking back at Kevin CharlieAndTrey.jpg|Charlie and Trey TreyAndSpencer.jpg|Trey and Spencer Category:EGB Characters Category:Minor character